Flashes of a Moment
by MarMarBinks
Summary: One-shot series circling Sasuke and Naruto and their adventures in parenting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yay! My first One-shot series! :D Yes everybody, welcome to my SasuNaru one-shot series! I'm uber excited because I've been wanting to do one of these for a while and Ta-Da! here it is :) I'm not going real deep on the whole pregnancy thing, so just deal with the fact that a man had a baby because there will be no back story explaining any of it; just two men making a baby. And if you don't know how a baby is made...well, there's Google. Also, these will differ with serious, humor, and just plain adorable fluffiness, so be prepared for anything O.o Hope you enjoy it and Reviews are love :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do, however, own Kanari and all other OC's that might just pop up in this story.**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru**  
Rating: **Could go anywhere from K to M, youths be warned**  
Warning: **Contains yaoi (MalexMale) relationships, affections, and sexual situations.**  
Summary:** One-shot series circling Sasuke and Naruto and their adventures in parenting.**  
**

* * *

A piercing, wailing cry woke Sasuke Uchiha, but he kept his eyes closed, unmoving. When no act was taken and it continued, he groaned, rolling over and peeking open an eye to look at his lover. Naruto Uzamaki was curled into himself, blankets wrapped protectively around him. A soft snore escaped through his partially open mouth as he shifted to get more comfortably into the pillow. Black rings nestled under his closed eyes. The Uchiha allowed a soft smile to grace his stone features as he grazed at what he was sure was the most beautiful creature on the planet. His thoughts were interrupted by another shrill cry. With a mix between a groan and a grunt, he rolled out of bed.

Padding down the simply decorated hallway and ignoring the cold that transferred from the wooden flooring to his bare feet, Sasuke opened the second door on the right, just next to the bathroom. The room was of moderate size with walls painted a pale yellow and soft, white carpeting. Stickers and posters of cartoon animals and characters adorned the walls while building blocks, stuffed animals, and toy trucks scattered the carpet. Naruto obviously hadn't bothered to clean up from their play time.

Expertly weaving his way through the mess, Sasuke finally reached the multi-colored crib with varied animals twirling mesmorizingly above. Kanari paid no mind to them, however, as she wailed and screeched her unhappiness. Fat crystal tears slid from her dark eyes, soaking her plump cheeks. Slipping his arms over the rail, the Uchiha brought the infant up to his shoulder. Gently patting her back as she gripped his silk pajamas, he shushed and cooed, slowly rocking them.

She eventually quieted down; the crystals stopped shattering. However, Sasuke kept them there, locked in that soft embrace. A passerby would have thought it a touching moment between parent and offspring, but in reality, he was trying to find the strength to put down his child and return to his and Naruto's room. Exhaustion pulled at every limb and the thought of curling up beside his lover, sharing his body heat as he melted into the mattress sounded like the ultimate heaven, but he didn't even know if he had the energy to walk back down the hall. The baby in his arms was taking so much strength and spirit out of the pair. Neither got more than a few hours sleep at a time and while Sasuke could manage well on little sleep, this was becoming too much. He didn't know how either of them stood up anymore, let alone make it through all their day activities. It was becoming insane and all for this little bundle of tears in his arms.

Sasuke was a logical and common sense person and nothing about this situation was anywhere near logical. Naruto had asked and pleaded for a child, so the Uchiha had placed one inside him. Then the blonde went through nine painful, crazed-filled months just to spend seven hours in labor and now they were both deteriorating from lack of sleep. What sane person would go through all the pain, torture, stress, and strain that it took to have a child? What person with any kind of brain would want to deal with the constant feeding, diaper changes, and crying? Was it worth it in the end to see that child grow into an adult? Hell if he knew. He didn't even know why he was doing this. He didn't know why he'd listened to Naruto's request, he didn't know why he didn't argue the facts, and he didn't know why he was here right now, comforting the child that was causing so much chaos in his life.

Kanari leaned back, rubbing her chubby fists across her tear-stained cheeks. Sasuke reached up a pale hand to run through the thin, baby blonde hair and cradle the delicate head.

He didn't have what it took to be a parent; he didn't know why he was doing this.

Two onyx eyes darted up to meet their parental twins. They were sleepy but bright at the sight of the pale, familiar face.

He didn't know why...

A tired yawn overtook the baby, but she ended it with a toothless, baby grin up at her father.

Oh, that's why.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, adorable father Sasuke :3


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto gazed fondly down at the sleeping bundle of joy. Resting his chin on his crossed arms on the crib, he allowed himself a few moments to simply admire his birthed child. At three months old, she had more hair than most babies her age. It already reached down to the base of her neck. The Uzamaki smiled warmly down at her blonde locks, proud of the hair genes he had provided for her.

Kanari rolled slightly to the left, gripping more tightly onto her favorite fox stuffed animal. A huge yawn overtook her precious features and it contagiously moved to Naruto. Reaching a hand to cover his stretched mouth, the blonde make his escape. Traipsing sleepily, he made his way back to his shared room in a daze, almost like he was asleep - and, oh, how he wished he was right now; his exhausted mind was screaming for him to rest. As he crawled back under the thick comforter, a body rolled towards him. Sliding its arms around his waist, it pulled him back into its muscular chest.

"She asleep?" Sasuke breathed into his lover's messy spikes.

Naruto stifled another yawn. "Finally."

With an acknowledging "hn," the Uchiha lowered his chin to the blonde's shoulder, pressing a feather-light kiss to the exposed neck. "Whatever are we to do with our free-time?"

"Oh, I think you and I both know. . ."

Within three minutes, they were both dead asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Being exhausted parents, they both just want to sleep :3 No fun stuff here, but we shall get to that later ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A glorious sound, it was.

It was like the church bells on Easter, Christmas, and Good Friday morning, waking up the town to their melodious tune of joy and happiness. Like honey, thick and sweet, cascading down from the bottle to the delicious contents below to ensure richness to your meal. Like the softest of all velvets as it rubs gracefully and silkily across your skin, hypnotizing you with its beauty. It causes goosebumps to arise upon his pale skin as if it is a cold breeze that wafted through the open window that is shining dazzling shapes across the floor. It is like the heated water of a shower as the droplets move their way along very inch of you body, cleansing and cleaning you and your very soul. Like sweet chocolate as it melts deliciously in your mouth and slides like liquid down your throat. In fact, it was as if God Himself had come onto earth and sung heavenly melodies straight into his ear and his ear alone.

Yes, Sasuke could definitely get used to Kanari's laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **Wohoo for drabbles!


	4. Chapter 4

Hands moved slowly towards Naruto's wide eyes, carefully falling ontop of them and covering the mesmorizing blue. The hands were sure to cover them completely so that there was zero visibility. Time seemed to slow down as the anxious anticipation built. The viewer knew what was going to happen but when? Would it be soon? Would it be later? Would those ovean blue eyes ever be released from their captor's hold?

"Peek-a-boo!" Naruto exclaimed as he removed his hands, causing Kanari to burst into another fit of giggles, her arms bouncing up and down in her delight. A smile that matched the baby's broke out on his face. Lifting up his child from the sea of toys on the floor, he twirled around in the air.

Sasuke watched the whole scene from the doorway. Looking as nonchalant as ever, he leaned against the frame, arms crossed. "She's going to get sick all over you."

Naruto stopped spinning, bringing Kanari to rest on his hip. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "And what do you know about a baby's motion tolerance?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow that challenged his lover's. "I've been watching this rascal for five and a half months; I know plenty." Pushing himself off the frame, he slowly walked toward his two blondes.

Watching Sasuke approach, Naruto retorted, "I believe _I've _done most of the watching. And the playing, caring, and changing for that matter."

Reaching parent and child, he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips. "I won't deny that fact." His eyes moved to Kanari and his eyes turned a darker, more serious onyx. In a soft and breathy voice, he whispered, "I don't want to break her." His hands moved behind his back as if to protect her from him.

Naruto's voice softened to match the quiet tone. "You're not going to break her. In these short past months, you've already proven yourself to be a great parent."

"But that's now. There's a routine that comes with the baby stage; what about the older stage? What about when each day is different and I'll be forced to make decisions for her? What. . . What if I make the wrong one?"

Tilting his head, the blonde caught his eye. "Don't worry about that. I have faith in you and every decision you make." Reaching up, he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's head and brought him down for a lingering, reassuring kiss. Feeling left out of the affection, Kanari began to beat her arms up and down, lightly tapping her fathers' shoulders in the process. They pulled back to look at her. Seeing her reach out her arms for him, a soft smile fell onto Sasuke's face. Tentatively, so as not to hurt her fragile body, he took her from her position on Naruto's hip and lifted her into the air.

"Don't make her sick," Naruto smirked. Sasuke simply stuck out his tonue and turned his attention back to his baby.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, it's been forever since I've updated this :P But not to worry because I am back with two chapters! yeah, I know . . . it's so many . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke shoved Naruto into the wall, mouth never leaving his as he explored the depts of his mouth that had been abandoned for so long. Their kiss had long since moved from slow and passionate to rough and hungry. Raw lust coursed through them, pouring into ever part of their bodies - centering, however in one certain region. It's been _so long _since they'd last been together like this. They needed this like no other.

The Uchiha slid one hand under Naruto's shirt while his other resided on the wall behind. Leaving a heated trail on his skin, Sasuke began to play with the cinnamen-brown nipple; he smirked at the moan that erupted from his lover's mouth. Wanting more, the raven interrupted their kiss for but a moment to take off his blonde's shirt. Taking the aggressive side, Naruto ripped off Sasuke's shirt and pressed his bare chest against his counterpart, roughly guiding him to the plush bed behind. They bounced lightly as they fell onto it. Rolling so he was on top, Sasuke took up his natural position. He began to grind their hips together, causing pleasure noises from both participants, while he basically mouthfucked his lover. Getting tired of the clothing barrier, the Uzamaki began to distractedly scramble at the suddenly complicated button on Sasuke's pants. With triumph, he finally began to pull them down -

- when a shrill, pircing cry erupted like a siren throughout the house. The pair froze, their lustful, heated movements ceasing. "Fuck," Sasuke whispered from where he had been playing with the blonde's earlobe. Naruto hesitated but when the cries increased, he sighed and gently pushed Sasuke to the side. The raven groaned as the warmth of his body was removed.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto stumbled back into the room and fell onto the bed. Sasuke lay beside him on his side with his head resting on his fist. With his free hand, he played with the blonde's spikes, twisted them around his finger. Naruto closed his eyes and let himself relax as he focused on that single finger. His eyes flashed open as lips were pressed to his and a warm hand was pressed to his still-bare chest. A thmb flicked suggestively at his nipple, but he broke the kiss and swatted the hand away. "I'm too tired for that now," he mumbled, all earlier heat gone. Rolling over, he added, "Let me sleep."

Sasuke "hmph" 'd in protest but brought Naruto's back to his chest and curled around his body, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. Within a few minutes, they were both asleep. That is, until Kanari woke up...again.

* * *

**A/N: **This one's for you, Addy-kuns! Yes, I know, I tease too much(:


End file.
